One Day
by Dreaming of dance
Summary: A small look into a story I think I will be writing. This is just a small excerpt. It takes place neither in the beginning or the end of a story. Slight Christmas Theme.


Hey, so I kinda fell off the face of the earth for awhile but school is out and I have time to write again. This little thing that I wrote here is actually an excerpt from a story I think that I will be writing next after I finish Who She Became and the other stories I seem to start but not finish hehe... but yea. This one is a little on the sadder side, but feedback would be nice. This part kinda has to do with the holiday season as well so I figured I would post it. I'll most likely be writing a cuter christmas one shot ( not related to this )that will be put out later this week

~Dreaming of dance

* * *

><p>The biting cold was even felt in the confines of the gothic styled church. They could all see their breath in front of them coming out like steam from a kettle. Although the dark, dank atmosphere of the abandoned cathedral did not do much to provide them any comfort, it beat struggling against the blizzard that swarmed outside.<p>

"This will do until the storm dies down." Jimmy announced to the group, he might as well have been talking to the empty pews because he got no response. The sense of defeat filled the air giving all of their frost bitten features a melancholy disposition.

"Where are we?" Libby asked breaking the silence that had taken over the room.

"The coordinates that the hover craft displayed from where we crashed says that we are located somewhere in Germany." She nodded at the response, not really surprised at where they ended up anymore. Carl shivered and breathed into his gloves trying to conjure up some warmth to his hands. Jimmy walked forward down the aisle of the almost eerie church leaving the others in his wake.

"Might as well explore, there's not much else to do." Jimmy said back to the others. Tension dripped through the air. He knew they all weren't in the best moods lately. He knew they didn't blame him for the danger that had taken over their lives over the past weeks, but that still didn't stop him for blaming himself. Right now he just wanted to be alone with his own thoughts.

Sheen wrapped an arm around Libby, pulling her closer into him. She snuggled into him trying to find comfort despite the situation. Her body convulsed slightly, not being able to become warm enough after having to trek through the snow outside. Sheen shrugged off his jacket wrapping it around her. She smiled sweetly at him at the gesture. He led her to a pew where they sat down with his arm wrapped around her again and Libby leaned her head on his shoulder. Suddenly they were in their own little world.

Cindy looked away from the pair, hiding the look of despair on her face. She couldn't watch them anymore. Any time she saw how in love with each other they were her heart sank. Sometimes it was just too much to bear and she felt she had to be as far away from them as possible. She walked away far too quickly, leaving the couple, and a half asleep Carl who was laying in a pew, to themselves. She let out the breath that she had been holding when she had gone far enough. She found herself at the far walls of the church. The stained glass windows let little light in but still showed how stunning the intricate designs were. Cindy ran her finger tips on a pane of ruby red glass that then connected to sapphire blue. She pulled her hand away as if she had been burned. The color that was identical to _his_ eyes, tore even more into her heart. For all the time they had been on this mission she had never felt him be so distant. Even now with them in the same room, she felt like he was miles away, pushing her far away as he always did. She turned around to find him across the cathedral from her, already looking back at her. They stared openly at each other for a few moments before Cindy slightly bit on her lip. He looked down and seemed to chuckle to himself as if he was remembering a private joke.

The action angered her. Why did he have to do that? Ignore her, turn away from her, reject every move she had ever tried to make, and then just give her one look that melted her. That made her believe that they were more, could be more. She turned back around promptly, making her back face him so that he couldn't see how upset she was. She shook off the emotion making her face take on the look of indifference that she had perfected so well over the years. She heard the footsteps coming from behind her but still looked forward at the stained glass again. She felt his hand gently land on her shoulder but didn't turn around.

"What were you laughing at?" She asked quietly.

"I was exactly laughing per say."

"Neutron." He sighed.

"You're just really hard to...take seriously when you do that."

"When I do what?" She turned around to face him at the confusing comment. He raised his hand brushing his fingers against her lower lip. She shivered but not from the cold.

"When you bite on your lower lip. You look so...innocent."

"And that makes me hard to take seriously?"

"Yes because I know that you result to that face when you're upset about something that isn't going your way. You've been doing it since we were in grade school. It's quite childish actually considering we're almost eight teen. Charming, but childish." She kept her face blank, she hated when he read into her like that and didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. She ended up rolling her eyes anyway.

"So what? I'm not completely emotionless. Unlike you... " The last part she whispered under her breath yet she knew he would hear her anyway. He scrunched up his face at the blow.

"I am not..." She walked around his puzzled form. He caught her by her hand this time and held onto her.

"Let go."

"What are you talking about?" He said it in almost a demanding voice.

"You heard me."

"Explain yourself."

"Why should I?" She drew back at her slight raise in tone and brought her voice back down, not wanting the others to hear them. "You've never explained yourself to me..." He wasn't prepared for the turn that their conversation took. He couldn't take it. Her big green eyes bore into him and looked so pleading. Even with her long hair all disheveled and her red nose and cheeks she was always so beautiful. So perfect.

"Vortex-"

"I just want to know why, if you don't feel that way-"

"No...no. You really think that?"

"What else am I supposed to think?" She refused to let herself get riled up over this, she kept her demeanor as calm as possible although she could be facing more heartbreak than she already had.

"We've talked about this before." He defended himself.

"And it's always the same thing. 'I can't. We shouldn't' but why, why can't you give me an answer? What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to say no to you? How hard it is to be around you every day and not be able to..." He stopped himself dead in his tracks before anything else could slip from his mouth. Cindy felt a huge lump in her throat. She looked away, this was more than she bargained for when she spat out that comment. She was far too emotionally and physically drained to be her usual strong self.

He knew she was shutting herself out from him like what he usually did to her, and didn't blame her, but the last thing he wanted was for her to be upset with him. He took her face in his hands and she tried to pull away. He settled for wrapping one of his arms around her waist instead to keep her from escaping.

"Vortex." She stayed like a statue, refusing to respond or to look at him.

"Vortex." He tried again, but no change.

"Cindy." He whispered softly. She turned to him reluctantly, their eyes locking again. He leaned forward, his forehead resting against her own.

"One day, when this is all over, I'll tell you. I promise..."

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" Cindy felt as the hand that had been cupping her face caressed her cheek and then traveled down to her neck. She felt like everything was in slow motion as his nose brushed against hers. She didn't dare get her hopes up because they had been in similar situations before. She felt the warmth radiate from off of him the closer he got to her. His lips brushed against her own and her eyes closed on their own accord. His lips touched hers again, kissing her fully this time. She leaned into it immediately. He was so inviting and she had wanted this for so long. Sooner than she would have liked, it was over and he had pulled away.

"Until then, hold onto that. I'm going to go see if the storm has settled down." She got a quick glimpse at his watch before he walked away from her. She furrowed her brows for a second, then realization dawned on her.

"Neutron." He looked over his shoulder at her.

"You're watch...is the date on it still correct?"

"Yes, why?" He didn't see what she was getting at. Now the days just seemed to morph together and he had lost track. A corner of her lips turned upward then back down again.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
